Under The Starry Sky
by 1st Month 6th Day
Summary: When the group settles down for another night on Pulse, Fang notices Hope eying Lightning and when she finds out that he likes her, Fang intends on letting him know that she too is interested in Lightning. Slight FangxHope


A/N: Hey guys, just taking a break from my in-progress story **Hopeless Romantics **so I figured I'd have a little fun writing a slight Lightning and Fang story. The story doesn't contain any mature rated themes and is more about fun than it is romance. There's even a little bit of Lightning and Hope as well as Hope and Fang.

See you on the other side!

* * *

**Under The Starry Sky**

There was still light out as the group of l'cie settled down on the great plain of Gran Pulse, a high plateau safe from all feral creatures both below and above. The group stood at the edge of the rocky drop gazing upon the untamed environment that was spanned below them. Behind them, the group was provided a small oasis of trees and shrubs which bore native fruit. Beyond the oasis the remains of a small Pulsian home was more than enough shelter to house the l'cie for the night. The peaceful moment was cut short as Snow jumped out of line suggesting that they begin bunking down. Feeling that there was no need to object, the group split into their normal roles. Snow and Sazh entered the half-remaining home to set up their temporary shelter, Vanille gathered water and fruit, and Lightning and Fang -the one's who wielded bladed-weapons- were in charge of gathering fire wood. As they disbanded, Hope -who was also suppose to be gathering food- felt that inclined to lend his available hands to Lightning, so naturally he trailed after the pink-haired woman. Lightning was chatting with Fang when she saw the boy approaching without Vanille. The two woman were a little surprised to see Hope with them and not attending to his normal duties.

"What are you doing here?" Fang's asked with her heavily Pulsian accented voice.

"I just wanted to help you gather wood today." Hope smiled for acceptance.

"Lightning and I have got it handled." Fang smiled at the pink-haired woman beside her.

"Hope, I appreciate your wanting to help but Vanille needs your help gathering the food." Lightning tried her best not to hurt the boys feelings as he looked down in disappointment.

"O-Okay..." Hope turned around and left the two and joined Vanille who was picking fruit at the oasis.

Fang and Lightning watched the boy saunter away before they continuing their previous conversation. "So tell me, you got anybody waiting for you when all of this is over?" Fang voice was playful.

"...No. I'm not really they type to hold a relationship. Especially now since I'm a l'cie." Lightning spoke normally as she sliced into the wooden logs.

Fang smiled at the opportunity provided. "Well isn't that a damn shame! I'm sure there's a handful of people of men and woman who would love to have a such a pretty thing like yourself as for their own."

"Um...Thanks...?" Lightning didn't know what to make of that. She was pretty sure that Fang was trying to make a pass at her. Until recently, Lightning had found an increase in Fang's advancement in their relationship and she hadn't realized until now that there might be something more than just wanting a friendship. But it's not like she wasn't open to having a romantic relationship with another woman, especially if it was Fang. The Pulsian woman was everything she ever wanted in a man, she was physically and mentally strong, she was brave and collected. Exactly what she wanted in a man.

It was at this point that Fang noticed Hope watching Lightning from the oasis. Realizing that he had been spotted, Hope quickly averted his attention to Vanille who had been talking to him the whole figured that there was something between the boy and the pink-haired woman and she intended on figuring out what it was.

* * *

Sitting around the fire, the group chatted about days events. Sazh was the first to go to sleep followed by Vanille then Snow. Hope stood up telling Lightning that he was going to the restroom behind some bushes at the oasis. Being the opportunist that she was, Fang slipped away following the small boy who was now relieving his fluids into the vegetation.

"Y'know, you very much like child." Fang's voice surprised the vulnerable boy.

"F-Fang!" A shocked Hope spun around pulling up his shorts. "What are you-"

"Calm down. Just wanted to talk was all." She reassured. "Tell me, why is it that you follow Light like a lost boy?"

"I don't, I just..."Hope was searching his words carefully.

"Like her?" Fang completed his sentence. "Am I right?"

Hope's silence meant that her assumption was true. "Well what if I told you that I liked her too?" Her voice was playful.

"Wha-" Hope's eyes shut up. "She wouldn't-"

"Wouldn't like a woman? Please, I'm more than qualified." Fang laughed.

Hope was silence once again.

"So tell me Hope, why Light and not me?" Fang approached the boy who watched her intently. Every step she took Hope became uneasy. "What's wrong? Don't you think I'm as beautiful as Light?"

Fang found satisfaction off of Hope's shyness and wanted to play with the nervous body. Her body was now pressed against the back of Hope, the fabric of her skin tight top could be felt on his ears as her breast spilled behind his head.

"Well?" She seduced. "Do you think Lightning would ever do something like this?"

Hope who was burning up broke away from the woman.

Fang placed both hands on her hips."What's wrong?"

"Lighting would never do something like that and I'm fine with it." Hope defended. "I know her...Which is why we will be together some day!"

Fang smirked at the boys uproar. "You know her huh? Did you know that she's exposed her bare chest to me?"

Hope sunk. "What?"

"How does that make you feel? That I've seen the pair that you dream of in you sleep?" Fang could tell that he was flustered with envy.

"She couldn't have just showed you! Did you take advantage of her!" Hope yelled. The thought of Fang ripping open Lightning's brown turtle-neck was all he could think of, and it replayed over and over.

"Nope, she was willing." Fang had lied. Little did Hope know, Lightning exposed herself to show Fang her l'cie brand.

Hope angry with Fang stood with clenched fists. His anger subsided briefly when he felt her war lips touch his cheek. "If neither of us end up with Light, then we could always hook-up." With that said, Fang returned to the campfire with the boy trailing behind.

Feeling that accomplished, Fang returned to Lightning who was watching the fire.

"Sorry it took so long." The Pulsian woman sitting down next to the pink woman. Hope sat down on the other side of Lightning.

"Just in time actually, I was just about ready to put out the fire." Lightning stood up grabbing the bucket of water.

"Okay, did Sazh set up the rooms?" Fang smiled looking at Hope. They both knew that the group always split into twos at night to eliminate any conflict.

"Yeah. Hope your with Vanille." Lightning placing her hand on his shoulder. "Fang your with me."

Walking over to the house Fang ushered Lightning into the room first. Once the pink-haired woman entered, Fang gave Hope a mischievous smile that showed she had further intentions with her room mate.

The two woman lay together on the make-shift mattress, Lightning and Fang were facing each other in the dark room. The two stared into eachother's eyes, which invited Fang to move closer to the soldier, embracing her, Lightning could see the silhouette of a smile on Fang's face.

It was then Lightning whispered to the satisfied Pulsian. "Fang, I think Hope's still awake...He's watching."

Looking behind her, she could see Hope's body shuffling about the room. "Good, I want him to see." Smiling at her secret lover, Fang pulled Lightning closer planting a kiss under the starry sky.

* * *

Well there you go folks! Let me know what you thought about my first FangxLight fic, which is actually quite a milestone as it was also my first female on female fic. Again, I love what you guys think!

Thanks!


End file.
